JEU CLEXA-SWANQUEEN
by The 100ForEver
Summary: Ceci est différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire. Aujourd'hui, c'est à vous de jouer et surtout à vous de faire vos propres choix et de créer votre propre histoire! Le but est simple : plusieurs de vos amis sont enfermés dans une pièce, dans un immense château. Cinq de vos amies et vous-même doivent les retrouver et les sauver avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard.


Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit mais une idée à germer dans mon esprit et me voilà de nouveau parmi vous !

Le principe est simple, ceci n'est pas une fiction comme vous avez l'habitude de lire. Aujourd'hui, c'est à vous de jouer et surtout à vous de faire vos propres choix !

Le but est simple : plusieurs de vos amis sont enfermés dans une pièce, dans un immense château. Cinq de vos amies et vous-même doivent les retrouver et les sauver avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard.

Étape n°1 : Choisissez votre personnage :

Lexa

Clarke

Emma

Regina

Octavia

Raven

Étape n°2 : Choisissez votre arme :

Épée

Pistolet (avec une seule balle)

Torche

Étape n°3 : Commencez au numéro 1 et suivez les instructions à chaque fin de paragraphe. Plusieurs choix s'offriront à vous et à vous de faire les bons choix pour survivre, protéger vos amis ainsi que sauver ceux qui sont emprisonnés.

PS : très important, comptez le nombre de fois où vous mourrez.

Sur ce, bonne épreuve et bonne chance.

**1**

Après avoir pris notre courage à deux mains, je pousse la porte du château et moi et mes amis entrons dans ce château de l'enfer.

_Tu es sure de toi Lexa ? Tu veux pas qu'on appelle des renforts ? « dit Raven »_

_Évidemment que je suis sure. Je n'ai pas besoin de renfort, moi. Je suis une guerrière. « répond Lexa »_

_Dis donc, ta femme n'a pas les chevilles qui enflent, Clarke ? « demande Octavia »_

_M'en parle pas ! J'abandonne ! Plus prétentieuse, tu meurs. « s'écrie Clarke »_

_Bon ! On y va ou pas ? « s'impatiente Regina »_

_Oui chérie ! Allons sauver nos amis et notre famille. « s'exclame Emma »_

Je prends les commandes du groupe et je continue à avancer dans ce château. Au bout de quelques minutes, un immense couloir, éclairé de torches, se situe face à nous. L'atmosphère est glaciale et humide mais on doit continuer. Trois chemins s'offrent à nous.

**Si tu choisis le couloir de gauche, va au numéro 22.**

**Si tu choisis de continuer tout droit, va au numéro 12.**

**Si tu choisis le couloir de droite, va au numéro 44.**

**2**

Tu te retrouves face à trois couloirs qui demeurent tous noirs. Ils peuvent être remplis de danger.

_Ça fout les jetons ! « me dit une de mes amies »_

_T'inquiètes pas, on ne doit surtout pas se séparer. « la rassurais-je » _

_Facile à dire, j'en peux plus de ce labyrinthe, je veux juste qu'on retrouve nos amis. « me dit-elle »_

_Je sais, et on va les sauver, je te le promets. « promis-je à mes amies »_

**Si tu choisis le couloir de droite, va au numéro 33.**

**Si tu choisis au couloir de gauche, va au numéro 13.**

**Si tu choisis d'aller tout droit, va au numéro 38.**

**Si au début de ton aventure, tu as choisi de prendre la torche comme arme, va directement au numéro 9.**

**3**

Malheureusement, ça fait une heure que toi et tes amis, vous tournez en rond. Vous êtes perdus et vous n'avancez plus. Vous devez faire demi-tour et retourner à la case départ.

**Retourne à la case départ et va au numéro 1.**

**4**

Ton ami a trouvé la solution au problème. Malheureusement, vous vous retrouvez de nouveau devant une grille.

_MERDE ! Ils ont foutu des grilles partout ou quoi ces abrutis ? « s'écria mon amie »_

_Si j'avais une bombe, je pourrais toutes les faire sauter. « répondit une seconde »_

_EUH... oui mais tu nous ferais sauter aussi je te signale. « rappelais-je »_

_C'est un détail ça, c'est pas important. « me dit-elle »_

_Bizarrement, ma vie je la trouves assez importante donc personne ne fera rien sauter ici. « lui dis-je »_

_Génial ! Que des rabat-joie ! « bougonne t-elle »_

Il y a un passage sur la gauche mais tu ne peux l'emprunter que si tu as une torche sinon tu es obligé de lire et de résoudre l'énigme.

**Si tu as une torche, va au numéro 23.**

**Si tu n'as pas de troche, va au numéro 53.**

**5**

Il y a plusieurs têtes de mort ainsi que leurs os éparpillés sur le sol. Un garde se trouve devant toi avec trois assiettes sur une table.

_Approchez-vous ! « ordonne le garde »_

_C'est pas vrai. Encore un garde. Ça pue les emmerdes ! « dit une des filles »_

_Je peux plus me les voir ceux-là. « répond une seconde »_

_Choisissez une assiette et mangez. « dit le garde »_

_Merci mais j'ai pas très faim. Mais c'est fort aimable de votre part de l'avoir proposé. « blague mon amie »_

_Je te le propose pas, je te l'ordonne. « crie t-il »_

_Il va se calmer tout de suite le malabar avec sa tête de con parce que moi personne ne m'ordonne quoi que ce soit. « crie à son tour mon amie »_

_Personne ne m'avait jamais manqué de respect comme vous. « clame le garde, furieux »_

_Il faut une première fois et puis tu as cas te les bouffer tes assiettes, toi ! « enchaîne t-elle »_

_J'en ai marre de vos jeux à la con, moi. « dit une autre de mes amies »_

_C'est bon, on se calme, je vais choisir moi. Pas la peine de vous entre-tuer. « calmais-je tout le monde »_

**Si tu choisis l'assiette de gauche, va au numéro 28.**

**Si tu choisis l'assiette du milieu, va au numéro 41.**

**Si tu choisis l'assiette de droite, va au numéro 15.**

**6**

Je discute tranquillement avec les filles quand je m'arrête net devant une immense porte avec une énigme.

_Il faut réfléchir maintenant en plus ! « me dit t-elle »_

_Ras le bol ! Déjà qu'on risque notre vie, j'en ai marre, moi. « se plaint une seconde »_

_Tu peux pas arrêter de te plaindre juste deux secondes, je m'entends plus réfléchir. « lui dis-je »_

_Gnagnagna ! Elle se prend pour ma mère maintenant. « grogna t-elle »_

Je soupire et je me mets à lire l'énigme. Sur une pancarte est écrit « Code de la porte : AxB ». Sur le côté, il y a deux feuilles avec écrit sur la première « A=7+1 » et sur la seconde « B=7-1 »

**Si ton résultat est 48, va au numéro 48.**

**Si ton résultat est 46, va au numéro 46.**

**7**

Après avoir poussé la dernière grille, te voilà face à un immense escalier. Tu commences à le monter malgré ton appréhension.

**Va directement au numéro 19.**

**8**

Une fois la porte passée, tu te retrouves devant une immense grille. Tu vois une inscription gravée sur le côté donc tu t'approches afin de la lire.

**Va directement au numéro 42.**

**9**

Tu utilises ta torche pour explorer les couloirs. Tu te rends compte que deux des trois couloirs sont piégés. Tu décides donc de prendre le couloir de droite. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, tu aperçois une lumière au bout du couloir.

**Va directement au numéro 33.**

**10**

Dans ta précipitation, tu te retrouves nez à nez avec un immense garde.

_Combats moi et tu pourras passer ! « me défie t-il »_

_C'est un colosse ce mec ! « crie mon amie »_

_Laisse tomber, viens on fait demi-tour. « me dit une autre de mes amies »_

_Je vous croyais plus courageuse que ça bande de mauviettes ! « me nargue le garde »_

_C'est pas une question de courage tête de nœud mais une question de survie ! « lui dis-je »_

Après réflexion, je prends une grande respiration et je me lance.

**Si tu as choisis de prendre une épée comme arme au début de ton aventure, va au numéro 37.**

**Si tu n'en as pas, tu peux essayer de le combattre à mains nues, va au numéro 39.**

**Si tu décides de faire demi-tour, retourne au numéro 33.**

**11**

Vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec un immense bassin rempli de poissons mortels. Il vous est impossible de traverser.

_C'est quoi ce truc à droite ? « m'interroge mon amie »_

_Un mur ? « lui dis-je »_

_Non espèce de guignol ! Le mécanisme SUR le mur. « s'écrie t-elle »_

_Ça va ! T'énerve pas comme ça ! Détends-toi ! « je réponds »_

_DÉTENDS-TOI ! DÉTENDS-TOI ! Facile à dire tiens. « me réponds t-elle en s'énervant »_

_Bon ! Bougez pas ! Je vais voir le mécanisme. « leur dis-je »_

**Va directement au numéro 17.**

**12**

J'ai pris la décision d'aller tout droit mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je décide de faire demi-tour mais malheureusement c'est impossible donc nous sommes obligés de continuer.

_C'est bizarre, non ? « me dit une des filles »_

_Vous aussi, vous ne le sentez pas ? « leur demandais-je »_

_Sortez vos armes les filles. Je sens le piège. « dit une autre de mes amies »_

_J'avais bien dit aussi de pas aller tout droit. Si on m'écoutait de temps en temps aussi. « grogne mon amie »_

Soudain, la pièce se remplit d'eau et je vois mes amies se noyer avant de voir plein de points noirs et de sombrer à mon tour.

Comme tu l'as deviné, tu viens de mourir noyer. Pas de chance.

**Retourne au numéro 1.**

**13**

Tu avances dans le noir et les murs se referment petit à petit. Vous courrez le plus vite possible mais devant vous, se trouve un cul-de-sac. Au moment de faire demi-tour, les murs se referment totalement sur vous.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Mourir écrasé est horrible, non ?

**Retourne au numéro précédent et va au numéro 2.**

**14**

J'ai envie de te tuer moi même pour avoir répondu ça. Heureusement, je vais te laisser une autre chance parce que j'ai décidé de faire preuve de générosité donc concentre-toi bien et répond correctement cette fois.

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 53.**

**15**

Tu as bien choisi, tu n'es pas morte, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Le garde ouvre une nouvelle porte et tu montes à l'étage supérieur, tu sens que tu te rapproches de tes amis.

**Va directement au numéro 32.**

**16**

Tu arrives devant deux gardes qui surveillent une porte. Étrangement, ils te laissent passer sans même te jeter un regard.

**Va directement au numéro 8.**

**17**

Tu analyses le mécanisme avec méfiance. Tu remarques deux séries de roues crantées qui te permettent de faire apparaître un chiffre. Tu actionnes le système et tu vois apparaître le chiffre.

**Va directement au numéro 18.**

**18**

Tu sens quelque chose bouillonner dans l'eau...c'est la passerelle qui monte. Tu vas enfin pouvoir passer de l'autre côté. Vous avancez prudemment afin que personne ne tombe.

Une fois de l'autre côté, tu pousses la porte qui se situe devant toi.

**Va directement au numéro 25.**

**19**

Tu te retrouves devant un mur avec une énigme et un code à trouver. Pour que le mur s'ouvre, tu dois entrer le code en résolvant cette énigme.

Code = (3x10)+(3x3)+1

_Trop COOL ! Encore des maths. C'est à moi de jouer. « me dit mon amie avec enthousiasme »_

Tu t'écartes afin de laisser ton amie résoudre l'énigme.

**Va directement au numéro que tu as trouvé.**

**20**

Tu continues ton chemin à gauche. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, un mur est face à toi. Tu décides de faire demi-tour, seulement un second mur s'abat devant toi. Tes amies et toi êtes enfermés entre quatre murs. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, la pièce s'enflamme et de ce fait, tes amies et toi brûlez en quelques secondes. Tu l'auras compris. Tu es morte.

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 21.**

**21**

A peine engouffré dans le chemin qu'un mur s'abat devant toi et ne te laisses que deux options.

**Si tu choisis d'aller à gauche, va au numéro 20.**

**Si tu choisis d'aller à droite, va au numéro 45.**

**22**

J'ai pris la décision de nous diriger à gauche mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le choix de mes compagnons.

_On n'aurait jamais dû aller par là. « me signale mon amie »_

_C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Il fallait continuer tout droit. « crie une seconde »_

_Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Vous avez voulu que je prenne les décisions donc maintenant assumé. « leur rappelais-je »_

_Ça y est ! Elle prend encore la grosse tête celle-là ! « se plaint une troisième »_

Sans même me retourner, je les entends ronchonner.

Nous continuons de marcher et tout à coup, un bruit me fait me retourner et j'éclate de rire face à ce que je vois.

_Putain de merde ! Il y a des poutres partout dans ce bordel ! « crie mon amie »_

Une de mes amies vient de rentrer la tête la première dans une poutre et ce retrouve maintenant les fesses en l'air.

_Arrêter de vous marrer ! C'est vraiment pas drôle et en plus j'ai mal aux fesses maintenant. « se plaint t-elle »_

Après cette petite rigolade, nous continuons d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau face à deux couloirs.

**Si tu choisis le couloir de gauche, va au numéro 6.**

**Si tu choisis le couloir de droite, va au numéro 36.**

**23**

Tu sors ta torche et tu t'engouffres dans le passage. Le chemin est vraiment très étroit mais le trajet n'est pas très long.

**Va directement au numéro 43.**

**24**

Tu avances après que tes amies ont décidé de prendre à gauche. Soudain, tu entends un bruit étrange. Tu lèves la tête et tu aperçois le plafond s'éffondrer sur toi. C'est décidé, pour la prochaine décision à prendre, tu t'en occupes.

Comme tu viens de le comprendre, tu viens de mourir écrasé sous des tonnes de béton.

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 45.**

**25**

Tu ne le sens absolument pas. Tu te retrouves dans une grande salle avec plusieurs tête de mort.

**Va directement au numéro 5.**

**26**

J'ai envie de te tuer moi même pour avoir répondu ça. Heureusement, je vais te laisser une autre chance parce que j'ai décidé de faire preuve de générosité donc concentre-toi bien et répond correctement cette fois.

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 53.**

**27**

Félicitations ! Tu es toujours vivante. Je vais vous ouvrir la porte grâce au courage dont vous avez fait preuve.

La porte s'ouvre et un courant d'air souffle sur nos visages. Vous franchissez la porte qui se referme derrière vous dans un violent claquement qui vous fait sursauter.

_Tu as eu du courage de boire ! « me félicite mon amie »_

_Tu es aussi complètement folle d'avoir fait ça ! « me dit une autre »_

_Tu aurais pu y rester. Tu as réfléchi à ça. « m'engueule une troisième de mes amies »_

_Merci de vos remerciements les filles, ça me va droit au cœur. « soufflais-je avec ironie »_

Nous marchons deux minutes et nous tombons sur un escalier en bois. Au fur et à mesure que nous montons, je sens la peur monter en moi.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, je pousse la porte.

**Va directement au numéro 30.**

**28**

Tu manges ce qui se trouve dans l'assiette et au bout de quelques secondes, tu as l'impression d'étouffer et tu viens de comprendre que l'assiette que tu as choisi à été empoisonnée. Tu perds ton souffle petit à petit et tout devient noir. Tu viens de mourir ! ENCORE !

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 5.**

**29**

Perdu ! Tu as mal choisi et tu viens de mourir empoisonné. Ce n'est pas agréable n'est-ce pas ?

**Retourne au numéro précédent et va au numéro 48.**

**30**

Le couloir est tellement obscur que vous décidez de vous tenir par les mains. Malgré votre peur, vous continuez à avancer.

**Va directement au numéro 2.**

**31**

Tu avances lentement. Un rayon de lumière t'aveugle et te fait plisser les yeux. Malgré ta gêne, tu continues d'avancer. Tu te retrouves dans un laboratoire, tu sens que la fin de ton aventure est proche, très proche même.

_Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on doit trouver les filles. « leur dis-je »_

_D'accord ! Chacune cherche à un endroit différent dans la pièce. Ça ira plus vite comme ça. « ordonnais-je »_

_Oui Chef ! « me répondent mes amies en chœur »_

Tu vois une bibliothèque avec plein de livres. Elle t'intrigue, tu t'avances et tu observes son contenu. En observant attentivement les livres, tu y vois un nombre caché sur l'un des livres. Tu sais que ce livre est spécial. Il a attiré ton regard. En le feuilletant, tu trouves un dessin avec trois portes de dessiner dessus. La porte qui se situe le plus à droite est entourée. Il y a écrit _« +10 »_ juste à côté. À la fin du livre, tu découvres une clé scotchée sur la dernière page. Tu prends la clé, puis tu ranges le livre.

Tu prends de la distance pour observer toute la pièce et tu découvres trois portes côte à côte.

Sur celle de gauche est inscrit le numéro 113, sur celle du milieu est inscrit le numéro 107 et sur celle de droite est inscrit le numéro 39. Tu vas vers celle de droite comme indiqué sur le dessin. Un cadenas avec un code à deux chiffres se trouve sur la porte. Tu rentres le code numéro 39 mais la porte ne s'ouvre malheureusement pas. Puis ça te revient, sur le dessin était inscrit _« +10 »_ donc tu entres le code numéro 49 et miracle la porte s'ouvre.

**Va directement au numéro 49.**

**32**

C'est que du positif pour toi. Te voilà enfin à l'étage supérieur. Maintenant quel chemin prendre ?

**Si tu choisis le couloir de gauche, va au numéro 55.**

**Si tu choisis le couloir de droite, va au numéro 16.**

**33**

Après quelques minutes de marche, tu vois de la lumière et tu entends un drôle de bruit. Tu entends du bruit sur le sol et tu te rends vite compte que vous n'êtes pas toute seule ici. Tu dois te dépêcher mais face à toi se trouve un mur. Tu dois choisir entre deux directions.

**Si tu choisis de prendre à gauche, va au numéro 10.**

**Si tu choisis de prendre à droite, va au numéro 11.**

**34**

Te voilà de nouveau face à deux choix.

**Si tu choisis le couloir de gauche, va au numéro 3.**

**Si tu choisis le couloir de droite, va au numéro 6.**

**35**

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous tombons sur une porte en argent. Nous comprenons très vite que nous sommes extrêmement proche de retrouver nos amis. Nous décidons de franchir cette porte.

**Va directement au numéro 31.**

**36**

Après avoir marché ce qui semble des heures, je vois une échelle le long d'un mur mais également un couloir à gauche.

**Si tu choisis le couloir de gauche, va au numéro 47.**

**Si tu choisis de prendre l'échelle, va au numéro 51.**

**37**

Tu dégaines ton épée sans tarder. Un combat acharné commence entre toi et ce garde. Le garde abat son épée sur toi mais tu réussis à parer le coup. Tu fais face au garde.

_Concentre-toi ! Tu peux le tuer « m'encourage une de mes amies »_

_Vas-y ! Montre que tu es une guerrière ! « me crie une seconde »_

Vos deux épées s'entrechoquent, tu donnes un violent coup au niveau de la tempe de ton adversaire mais le garde a le temps de te blesser au niveau du bras. Tu te prends un violent coup au visage qui te fait reculer sous la puissance du choc. Tu te reprends et tu donnes deux violents coup de pied dans les côtes du garde, en brisant quelques une au passage. Le combat fait rage, au bout de cinq minutes de combat, le garde réussit à te mettre à genoux mais un coup d'œil à tes amies te redonne force et espoir et tu lui donnes un violent coup de poing au niveau du thorax, tu réussis ensuite à le désarmer puis tu lui brises le bras pour finir par l'achever en enfonçant ton épée au niveau de son cœur.

_Génial ! Tu es trop badass ! « hurle une des filles »_

_La classe le combat. « me félicite une seconde »_

_Merci les filles. « les remerciais-je »_

Tu reprends ton souffle puis vous continuez à avancer dans le couloir.

En tournant sur ta droite, tu te retrouves dans une grande salle avec plusieurs tête de mort.

**Va directement au numéro 5.**

**38**

Tu avances dans le noir et vous ne voyez pas le trou et vous tombez toutes dedans en vous écrasant au fond du trou.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Mourir écrasé c'est horrible, non ?

**Retourne au numéro précédent et va au numéro 2.**

**39**

Tu prends ton courage à deux mains mais malheureusement, tu fais à peine trois pas que le garde enfonce son épée au niveau de ton artère fémorale. Tu pisses le sang de longues minutes avant de mourir.

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 10.**

**40**

Le mur s'ouvre et tu vois la suite du chemin apparaître.

**Va directement au numéro 21.**

**41**

Tu manges ce qui se trouve dans l'assiette et au bout de quelques secondes, tu as l'impression d'étouffer et tu viens de comprendre que l'assiette que tu as choisi a été empoisonnée,Tu perds ton souffle petit à petit et tout devient noir. Tu vient de mourir ! ENCORE !

**Retourne au numéro précédent, va au numéro 5.**

**42**

Tu découvres que l'inscription est un problème mathématique. Avant même de pouvoir la lire, une de tes amies te pousse violemment.

_ENFIN ! Enfin une énigme que je vais pouvoir résoudre. « crie t-elle »_

_Tu crois que tu fais quoi là ? « lui demandais-je »_

_J'adore les maths, tu le sais. Donc laisse moi résoudre cette énigme. « m'ordonne t-elle »_

L'énigme est la suivante : « _4+4x2-8 = ? »_

**Va directement au numéro de ton résultat.**

**43**

Évidemment que ce n'est ni plus lourd, ni moins lourd. 1 kg reste 1 kg.

La grille s'ouvre à toi et tu te retrouves devant la toute dernière grille.

Tu cherches de tous les côtés mais tu n'aperçois aucune énigme.

Tu décides de pousser la porte pour voir si elle s'ouvre toute seule.

**Va directement au numéro 7.**

**44**

Après avoir marché ce qui semble des heures, je vois une échelle le long d'un mur mais également un couloir à droite.

**Si tu choisis le couloir de droite, va au numéro 34.**

**Si tu choisis de prendre l'échelle, va au numéro 51.**

**45**

Après cinq minutes de marche, tu te retrouves encore devant deux chemins mais lequel prendre ?

_MERDE ! ENCORE ! Cette fois, j'en ai marre. Je vous laisse choisir le chemin les filles. « criais-je »_

_J'ai pas envie. « me répond t-elle »_

_Sans façon, merci. « me dit une deuxième »_

_Je vous laisse pas le choix. « leur dis-je »_

Pendant plusieurs secondes, un silence s'installe entre nous.

_C'est quoi cette tête ? « demandais-je »_

_De quoi tu parles ? « me répond t-elle »_

_Tu fais une tête bizarre. On dirait qu'un camion t'as roulée sur la tronche. « lui dis-je en souriant »_

_Je réfléchis. « répond t-elle »_

_Oula ! C'est la première fois, non ? « lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin »_

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mon amie, vexée de ma blague, me frappe violemment à l'arrière de la tête.

**Si tu choisis d'aller à gauche, va au numéro 24.**

**Si tu choisis d'aller à droite, va au numéro 35.**

**46**

Tu mets à peine le pied dans cette pièce, que des lances vous empalent contre le mur tes amies et toi en vous tuant sur le coup. Tu l'as cherché en même temps, qui trouve 46 en faisant 6x8.

**Retourne au numéro précédent et va au numéro 6.**

**47**

Après avoir choisi le couloir de gauche, nous nous retrouvons enfermés dans une pièce. Soudain, un bruit nous interpelle et nous nous retournons toutes pour nous retrouver face à plusieurs lions qui semblent affamés. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de prendre nos armes, les bêtes affamés nous sautent dessus et font de nous leurs goûters.

Comme tu l'as deviné, tu viens de mourir mangé par des lions. Pas de chance. Ça a dû être très douloureux.

**Retourne au numéro précédent et va au numéro 36.**

**48**

Bravo ! Tu as trouvé le bon code !

Devant toi se trouve un garde et derrière lui une porte avec un digicode.

_Voici trois verres, deux sont piégés et l'autre pas. Vous devez choisir un des verres et le boire. « ordonne t-il »_

_Je crois pas, non, tête de con. « répond une de mes amies »_

_Si vous voulez que j'ouvre cette porte avec le code, que seul moi possède, vous devez choisir. « répond t-il énervé »_

_J'ai pas soif mais c'est gentil de le proposer. « surenchérit t-elle »_

_Buvez ou mourrez. « crie le garde, de plus en plus énervé »_

_Tu as qu'à le boire ton verre, abruti. « hurle t-elle »_

Je n'écoute plus mes amis, je prends un des verres et je le bois cul sec.

**Si tu choisis le verre de droite, va au numéro 29**

**Si tu choisis le verre du milieu, va au numéro 27**

**Si tu choisis le verre de gauche, va au numéro 50.**

**49**

Une fois la porte ouverte, toi et tes amis crient de joie. Devant vous, dans une cellule, se trouvent tous vos amis et votre famille.

_N'avancez plus « crie le garde devant la porte »_

_Mais c'est pas vrai. Vous êtes combien au juste. Vous vous reproduisez à chaque fois ou quoi ? « crie une de mes amies »_

_Le principe est simple, vous avez récupéré deux clés lors de votre aventure. « nous explique le garde »_

_Putain ! Il sait compter le con, j'hallucine. « s'exclame mon amie avec insolence »_

Le garde souffle d'énervement mais continue ses explications.

_Vous n'avez qu'une chance sur deux, une des clé ouvre la grille pour libérer vos amis mais l'autre actionne un mécanisme qui ouvrira le sol et vos amis mourront écrasés. « nous dit t-il »_

_Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi ? « m'énervais-je »_

_On n'a pas fait tout ça pour qu'ils meurent. « dit une autre de mes amies »_

_Exactement donc t'es bien mignon et tu ouvres gentiment cette porte ou je t'éclate ta tronche. « s'écrie mon amie »_

Le garde avance vers mon amie.

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui fonce dessus. C'était sans compter sur le garde extrêmement baraqué qui, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un poil alors que mon amie se retrouve les fesses par terre.

_AIE ! Mais tu es fais en bronze ou quoi ? Tu as même pas bouger. « hurle t-elle »_

_Tu te rends compte à quel point c'était triste à regarder quand même. « lui dis-je »_

_GNAGNAGNA ! On t'a rien demandé, toi. « me crie t-elle »_

Après cette petite humiliation, tu décides de sortir les deux clés. Ton choix est extrêmement simple. Une des deux clés est en or et l'autre en argent. Une des deux clés sauve tes amis et l'autre les tue. À toi de choisir. Mais attention, choisis bien.

**Si tu choisis d'utiliser la clé en or, va au numéro 52.**

**Si tu choisis d'utiliser la clé en argent, va au numéro 54. **

**50**

Perdu ! Tu as mal choisi et tu viens de mourir empoisonné. Ce n'est pas agréable n'est pas ?

**Retourne au numéro précédent et va au numéro 48.**

**51**

_Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on passe par le couloir, parce que monter l'échelle, très peu pour moi. « me demande mon amie »_

_Je le sens bien, c'est par là qu'on doit aller. J'en suis sûr. « la rassurais-je »_

_Tu es sûr de tous tes choix de toute façon, Miss grosse tête. « m'insulte t-elle »_

_Monte cette putain d'échelle et arrête de me faire chier. « lui ordonnais-je »_

_Elle a raison, plus vite on montera l'échelle, plus vite on pourra sauver nos amies. « me soutient une des filles »_

_Pff ! Journée de merde ! « bougonne t-elle »_

Nous montons tour à tour cette échelle et nous nous retrouvons dans une petite pièce avec uniquement un coffre à l'intérieur. Tu décides de prendre ton arme et de défoncer le cadenas pour enfin ouvrir ce coffre. Une fois réussi, tu souffles un bon coup et tu ouvres le coffre. Tu mets la main délicatement à l'intérieur et tu en ressors une clé.

_UNE CLÉ ? UNE PUTAIN DE CLÉ ? « crie une des filles »_

_C'est sûrement important si c'était dans le coffre. « leur dis-je »_

_Il y a plutôt intérêt, parce que j'en ai marre de ces énigme. « s'exclame t-elle »_

**Une porte s'ouvre derrière toi et t'emmène directement au numéro 34.**

**52**

Tu as choisi la clé en or. Tu insères délicatement la clé dans la serrure et brusquement le sol s'effondre sous les pieds de tes amis. Tu coures au rez de chaussée le plus vite possible et sans jamais t'arrêter. Tu n'as plus de souffle, mais tu continues quand même. Arrivée en bas, il ne reste absolument rien. Il n'y a aucun survivant, uniquement les cadavres de tous tes amis allongés sur le sol. Tu as échoué. Tu devais les sauver et ils sont tous morts. Heureusement pour toi, tu peux tout recommencer et cette fois, faire les bons choix afin de les sauver et de les ramener sains et saufs chez eux.

**53**

Tu te rapproches de la grille afin de lire l'énigme. _« 1 kg de pierre, c'est plus lourd ou moins lourd qu'1 kg de brique ? »_

**Si tu choisis que c'est plus lourd, va au numéro 14.**

**Si tu choisis que c'est moins lourd, va au numéro 26.**

**Si tu choisis que ce n'est ni plus lourd ni moins lourd, va au numéro 43.**

**54**

Tu as choisis la clé en argent. Tu insères la clé délicatement dans la serrure. Tu t'attends à ce que la magie opère et que la porte s'ouvre et... c'est exactement se qui ce passe ! Tu viens de faire preuve d'un extrême courage tout le long de cette aventure et tu as réussi à sauver tes amis. Je suis fière de toi. Grâce à toi, Lexa et Clarke retrouvent la mère de cette dernière, Abby ainsi que son compagnon, Marcus mais aussi leurs deux enfants, Madi et Aden. Regina et Emma retrouvent également leur fils, Henry. Regina retrouvent aussi sa sœur, Zelena, sa nièce, Robyn et sa meilleure amie, Maléfique. Emma, elle, retrouve ses parents, Marie-Margaret et David ainsi que ses meilleures amies, Ruby et Belle. Octavia retrouve son mari, Lincoln ainsi que son frère Bellamy et sa compagne, Echo. Raven, elle retrouve sa compagne, Anya ainsi que ses meilleurs amis, Jasper et Monty.

**55**

Tu te retrouves devant une immense grille. Tu vois une inscription gravée sur le côté donc tu t'approches afin de la lire.

**Va directement au numéro 42.**

Ceci est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire de ce genre.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire. Trop long ? Trop court ? Ou 55 numéros c'est suffisant ? Combien de fois êtes vous mort ? Avez-vous réussi à sauver vos amis ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

À la prochaine j'espère. Et n'hésitez pas à lire mes deux autres histoires, qui, elles, sont normales.


End file.
